creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DR WEB/Top 10 Most Overrated Creepypastas
Before people started to say stuff like: "HUW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THIS STORY, IT'S CLASSIC, ONE OF THE FIRST...", i want to mention, that there a huge difference between 'classic stuff' and 'decrepit stuff'. Classic is something more than old stuff, it is something that feels new or original, no matter how the times past. 'Decrepit stuff' is something you want to forget, and never mention again. Like a very old rotten strawberry - everyone knows, that strawberries are tasty, but one want to taste this one, because of this. Now i'm thinking to strarting a write something 2deep4me stuff, so finally here is my list: 10) Dead Bart This pasta is not so horrible, as many say in the comments, but the ending is really weird. I don’t know why the writer has to decide something like this: “At the end they are walking and then BAM! A graveyards with real people name, and they all has the same date, so dis is like very scary and original, oh god, I’m genius.” When you writing a story about Lost Episode, make sure it’s actually about LOST EPISODE, not some weird stuff, that doesn’t have any sense at all(plot twist - the whole episode was made by ancient aliens in 1340 BC). 9) BEN aka Haunted Majora’s Mask I know, that I put this story in my top 20 favourites. This is because I still like it, and this was also the first ‘Video Game’ pasta I read. But the people who writing the stuff like: “BEN is the scariest pasta in the universe 690/10” or talking about their adventures with cleverbot, like, plz stop this. 8) Herobrine I already write a review about this story. I think it’s overrated, simply because scary stories about Minecraft was never actually scary, even this one, which is probably the most recognizable. And even if it was a real dead brother of Notch, why he decided to corrupt this game just for no reasons? Meh, the afterlife life seems really boring, if you do stuff like that. 7) The Expressionless Many people like this story and I don’t even know why. It is very short, and doesn’t even try to explain all the stuff about main character. And… "I... am... God..."'' ''from all quotes, that can be very original and fitting to the story, creator choose this one. Yep… 6) Laughing Jack This pasta got a serious attention, when It came out, but the reasons of this anomaly are unknown. Even if I had to admit, that L. Jack is a pretty cool character, the story itself is so predictable, that you can say how it’s gonna end before reading the second half of it. We heard that plot many times: “Some creepy guy stalking a child, giving him candies, mother doesn’t believe him, blahblahblah…”. Otherwise, it’s not a terrible story, but can be done better in many ways. P.S: Forgot to mention the “Origin of Laughing Jack”. While I still think that this story not very good, it’s better than original one, and if you want to know something about L. Jack, I suggest you to read this one, instead of original. 5) Clockwork: Your time is up Here we get closer to the stories, that you can’t read without laughing or grinning. Clockwork is one of them. I still can’t get, if this was written seriously or not. Because it’s so damn un-original, that makes you think, you got a serious dejawu reading it. You want a main plot of it? Here, take this: “A young girl was abused buy her own dad, she had sex with her own brother(not tryin to be funny here m8, actuall part of the story), she started to get insane, doctors trying to help her with mental drugs(lol I thought the drugs is what make you feel weird)…” Ok, I’m going to deep, and you probably know what will be after. 4) Eyeless Jack This kidney-stealer is one of the most popular creepypasta characters…because… idk, no one knows. When I read it for the first time, I was highly disappointed. Even the creator of this story says, that it’s probably one of his dumbest works. The part that still get me even now, is that how Mitch photographed Jack: “THERE’S A GODDAMN GUY WITH NO EYES IN MY ROOM!!!! But first I’m gonna find my camera and make a sexy photo of him…” Also I like the doctor who surved Mitch: “Sorry man, you just lost your kidney and brother, you know, happens pretty much to everyone.” 3) Sonic.exe I like pastas about video games or something, that involved modern technologies. Many examples of good, interesting stories, like Sonic.exe… But wait, I’m just kidding this story sucks. I want to tell you how the Sonic.exe was made: take all the clichés, that I mentioned in this list, and put in one story. Seriously, I mean… What kind of asshole you need to be, to send disk with a cursed game to your friend? And, of course, Tom just decided to install and play it, cause why not. And horrible things started to happen, like SEGA 666, hyper-realistic blood, Sonic blood plushie(BRVR did it before it was mainstream), and so on, and so on… Also read some posts about creator of this ‘masterpiece’, I guarantee, you won’t last long with serious face. 2) Jeff The Killer I don’t care how the fangirls will torture me for this, but Jeff is overrated so high, that can’t be explained by mortal being. So many years past, and people still love him? Making fan-art about him(I can’t really explain who likes the 12 years old with burned face). Most of the people has debuked this story, so I think I don’t need to explain everything. But there is something I have feared more than once… Fanfiction… For the people who think that you can’t create this story worse. Well, you just don’t imagine in HOW MANY WAYS you can make this worse. I don’t want to post any of these here(most of you probably know the one), because there are so bad, that I think you can be literally banned for posting these here. 1) Nina The Killer You probably think: “No. The stories can’t hurt your brain.” Believe me, they can. And “Nina The Killer” is a perfect example. Usually, when I’m reading a bad story, I’m trying to give it some pros, or at least make fun of it. There, I just lose my hope in humanity. It is so dramatically bad, that even some of the Jeff fans said, that this is nothing more, than just pile of crap. I can’t even tell you the main problems about this pasta, you literally need to read it for yourself. It is dangerous to your brain cells, but it will be an unforgivable experience for you. I guess this is the end, and i supposed to write some clever stuff now... Actually no, The end. Category:Blog posts